


All I Want for Christmas (Is You)

by MysteryHack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, victor being clueless, yuuri being romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryHack/pseuds/MysteryHack
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki enlists the help of Pichit Chulanont in an attempt to find the perfect Christmas present for his new boyfriend, Victor Nikiforov.





	

Yuuri had never had a successful date before, let alone a gorgeous, insanely talented, Russian boyfriend. The sweat collecting at the base of his neck threatened to trickle uncomfortably down his back as Pichit continued to browse through the adult section of the store they were currently tearing apart. 

“Yuuri-kun, I really think Victor would enjoy this. I mean, it's not like you've found anything else, and it is about time you two...uhhh.” Pichit winked enthusiastically waving the Christmas themed thong in front of his face.

Yuuri felt his face get hotter than he had thought possible, “Pichit, please. Put that down! It's our first holiday together...I could never...” Words had evaded him.

“Alriiiight, maybe it will be here...But just in case,” his old rink mate stuffed the thong in the back of the display, “There, now we can still make sure you two have a Merry Christmas.” 

The two skaters wandered over to the map placed outside of the store, eyes frantically pouring over the various store names. Yuuri mentally crossed off every outlet they had already been to. The days were absolutely narrowing before the Japanese skater and his coach spent their holiday at Victor's home in Russia. The Rostelecom Cup would be only two days after Christmas, and the pair decided it would be more economical to room together at Victor's apartment.

The problem: Yuuri and Victor had just defined there relationship as more than mentor-student, and due to this, they still hadn't spent very much time alone romantically. Yuuri had enlisted his best-friend Pichit Chulanont as backup. 

Avoiding any Christmas related faux pas and embarrassment were the most important criteria for Yuuri when it came to choosing a gift, well those and Victor's happiness of course. The other problem: What do you get the man who has everything?

Thus there the two young skaters were scrabbling the day before Yuuri's flight to Russia in a desperate last attempt to find Victor the perfect gift.  
“There!” Pichit yells, pointing at the engraving store, “You could always get Vitya something with a sweet message!”

Yuuri tries to consider what he could possibly write in metal that Victor doesn't already know. His entire program has been a declaration of his love for god's sake. “Wait. There, the bookstore.” 

They end up looking at a row of calendars for far too long, and the morale of the skaters is falling fast. “Do you think he'd like a poodle calendar, or one of Japan's scenery? Yuuri asks holding both out to Pichit. 

His friend stifles a laugh and takes them both out of Yuuri's hands, “No offense, but these are both horrible gifts! Victor's whole life is running on the Grand Prix's calendar right now, and I don't think he's the calendar type anyway...where would he put it?” Yuuri nods, allowing Pichit to put them both back and herd him out of the store by his elbow, “Okay, square one. I think giving yourself as a gift is still very much on the table, and you're running out of options. The mall closes soon.”

Yuuri thinks of the horrible knitted mockery of a reindeer's face and shudders, “I might just call it a night. Maybe I can find something for him at the airport...or online and give it to him late,” Yuuri sighs sitting on the bench behind them. 

Pichit shrugs and sits next to him, wracking his brain for the perfect “First Christmas” present, but the inspiration just isn't there. They decide after straining their brains for the remainder of the stores' business hours to just go home, and hope Yuuri is lucky enough to throw something together before Victor picks him up from the airport. 

It was on the flight the next morning, at 4 am that Yuuri finally thinks of the perfect gift. He pulls out his notebook and starts writing everything out. First he writes the way Victor makes him feel:confident, strong, beautiful. Then, he writes how he's adored Victor practically since he became aware of him, and finally, he writes about what he hopes the two of them can have together. 

When he gets to Russia, he has just enough time to make a detour from the airport before making it back in time to tell Victor his plane was late (It wasn't). The entire car ride back to the older man's apartment, Yuuri could feel the weight of the two gold rings resting in his pocket. It wasn't exactly a proposal, so it's not like he had to be nervous, right? 

Makkachin greets him at the door with a bark and a jump into his arms. Victor laughs and places a kiss on his boyfriend's lips before dancing away from them. “It's Christmas eve Yuratchkya, and do you know what that means?!” The Russian's excitement is infectious, and Yuuri feels the rest of the tension stored in his shoulders dissipating, “Presents!” Victor calls clapping his hands.

“Now you wait here, my love. I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable.” He calls practically flying into his room. 

Yuuri pulls the ring boxes out of his pocket and lets them sit along with the envelope on his knee, heart full to burst. He hears Victor clear his throat, drawing his attention back to his boyfriend. 

There, in all of its horrifying glory was Victor, and the hideous knitted mockery of a reindeer's face. 

“I'm your present! Isn't this great?! Merry Christmas, moya lyubov!”


End file.
